The main goal of this project is to develop a microarray based system for comprehensive health assessment of laboratory animals. This microarray based test would be capable of simultaneous testing for the presence of all relevant pathogens and would require only a small amount of blood or serum. During Phase I, AmberGen in collaboration with Pulsar Clinical Technologies Inc., a subcontractor on this project, plans to develop and evaluate critical components of a microarray assay system for the detection of multiple pathogen-specific antibodies circulating in blood of laboratory animals. This integrated system will be based on a proprietary microarray technology fabrication method utilizing nitrocellulose suspension. This method results in microarray substrates with high binding capacity and low background fluorescence. During Phase I several critical components of this assay system will be evaluated, including antigen binding capacity, sensitivity, specificity and reproducibility using several model antigens derived from mouse pathogens and mouse sera of known status. During Phase II a microarray assay capable of testing for all relevant pathogens in mice will be developed for animal facilities use. Dr. Nirah Shomer, Associate Director of Boston University Animal Science center will serve as a consultant on this project. [unreadable] [unreadable]